(5)Master Chief vs (13)Miles "Tails" Prower 2018
Ulti's Analysis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ap-fm75Grk My best and most favorite call of the entire contest. One of my favorite characters as a child was Tails (and I still love him as an adult even though admitting this is embarrassing thanks to all the furrydom weirdos but what can you do), and one of my favorite games was and still is Sonic the Hedgehog 2. I kicked myself for years over not picking Tails to beat Viewtiful Joe, and this year I couldn't resist taking him on the upset train in this fourpack. This wasn't just years in the making for my love of GameFAQs contests. It was an ode to my childhood and one of the best games I played back then. Beating Drake was awesome, but I legitimately kind of saw that coming and covered why in the round one writeup. This match was another thing entirely. I had no doubts Chief would win and only picked Tails on a blind fanboy pick. When this match started and Tails was blowing the dude out, I audibly cheered and I don't really do that for contest matches anymore. On top of that, it wasn't some board vote fluke. Tails had a 500 vote lead after an hour and maintained a 55-45 beating for the entire match. There was no day vote nonsense for Chief or any miracles. Nothing. Just a good old fashioned ass beating from one of my favorite, long-deserving characters. Tails had finally made it to round 3, I picked him purely on a favorites pick, and got to cheer my ass off for the dude. That's what these contests are all about and all the advanced metrics have robbed us of that joy (just like in real sports, by the way). It was such a great throwback to the old days os just cheering for favorites, picking favorites in brackets, and having a good time. Good job, Tails. Now we have to get Knuckles into round 3, boys. Tsunami's Analysis I'm sure most of you have probably had at least one moment where you look at your bracket during the contest and say "I picked WHAT?!" Because it seems so obvious to you that you can't believe that you actually picked it wrong. I had that moment in Round 1. While 55% of Gurus were lamenting the loss of 3 points (yes, that's how many had Drake > Chief/Majima) and an additional 25% were lamenting the loss of 1, I was celebrating my insight for getting this right...only to discover that I'd picked Chief > Tails. Why had I done that? Chief hasn't been worth a damn thing for quite some time. The board knew it, as both Drake and Tails had over 50% retention rates for this match. Tails only barely, however, so I guess I wasn't the only one who thought Chief > Tails was possible. The casuals also felt that Tails vs. Chief/Majima was more or less a toss-up. Only 16.29% picked Tails to win this match, but only 16.87% picked him to lose it, with the remaining 66.85% picking him to lose to Nathan. Yes, I know that adds up to 100.01%. We got to see raw bracket counts for correct picks as well as percentages, and I assure you that each of those numbers is correct and the extra 0.01% is the result of rounding errors. Addendum upon uploading: Agh, you're killing me here Ulti. You were one of the Tails pickers and you didn't actually expect him to win? I had half a mind back in Round 1 to lie to NGamer and say that the Guru had my bracket wrong and I'd actually picked Tails because I was in such disbelief that I'd done something so stupid. I prepared to go to the Oracle to back myself up on how confident I was in Tails, but, uh... ...my Oracle pick was actually pretty good. Normally when I'm overconfident in a result, I overestimate the character wuite a bit. Only the thing is...so is almost everyone else's, including yours. 61 out of 65 Oracles picked Tails, and 20 of those 61 got within 1% of the correct score. Safer777's Analysis Afer Tails won the first match he was the favorite to win. MC wasn't out though. But as you see Tails won easily.Well not that easy but you know what I mean. I mean in the first round a lot of people had Tails losing and here he is, winning and reaching Round 3. Damn! Man can you believe that Master Chief has reached a Semi final match WITHOUT rallies once upon a time? Yeah old times were strange! Still I believe MC did decent here. Obviously he is weak now but still he reached Round 2 at least. As for Tails...I am not sure how he reached round 3. I guess Sonic characters do good now? Or western characters are really weak? I mean in most contests he has lost in Round 1! So congrats to Tails I guess. Also the prediction percentage was abysmal. The lowest so far in the contest. Makes sense. I guess most people had either Drake or MC winning and that was the consensus before the contest anyways. Category:2018 Contest Matches